The way his Heart works: GTA V
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shot: No wonder Trevor loved the fuck out of this man. He had the looks, he had a way with words, he definitely was an asshole, but most of all, he was the only one Trevor could see himself spending the rest of his fucking days with: sexual themes, forced drug use and language!</html>


**A/N: I had an idea for a Michael/Trevor fic so I decided to finally go with it! I don't want to say anything just because I don't really know what to say...anyway read the warnings before you read the story! Please read and enjoy! By the way, I really hate my spacing/layout, it seems like everything is just so close to everything UGG!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this story. I leave everything to amazing Rockstar and all that good stuff!**

**Warnings: Language, sexual themes and forced drug use**

**The Way his Heart Works: GTA V**

**::**

One little phone call from a friend led Michael to the Vanilla Unicorn at nine o' clock at fucking night. A gorgeous little woman with mouth-watering curves caught his attention at the Vanilla Unicorn. That little redhead woman led unsuspecting and sexually frustrated Michael to the back and the fucking back led him to the way fucking back into Trevor's office. By then, the word Trevor was just an echo in the back of his mind. He could no longer remember why he was here, he couldn't even fully remember how he got here.

"Hope she only gave you one, Mikey," Trevor's soft echoing words, words that didn't make any sense to Michael bounced off of his skin as he tried to keep his eyes from closing. Only 5% of Michael could tell that something was off but the remainder of that percentage had no fucking clue.

His vision was cloudy, has been for several minutes already and when he moved forward or what he thought was forward, part of him felt the warm hardness of another body. In his right mind he would either flinch or move away in an angry fit, but his reaction time was slow and the rough body against his began to fade in and out of touch.

The only other body in this room was Trevor's. He moved his hands from Michael's shoulders down to those plush hips of his. He saw Michael's mouth move but not a single word escaped them. Trevor began to worry that Sapphire gave him one too many pills but when he heard that voice of his and saw his eyes open, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Fuck Mikey, I thought she messed you up," Trevor said with a smile and he dug his fingers deep into the flesh of Michael's hips, staring down at the confused stare his face held. Michael looked up in return, eyelids heavy as fuck and licked his lips.

"Wh-what's happen-nin'?" Michael's words were slurred and it made Trevor chuckle. He pulled Michael's weak body in close until their hips came crashing into each others. Michael whimpered, his hot hands now on Trevor, unaware that he was grabbing at the thin material of the warm t-shirt. De Santa needed something to hold onto. "I feel fu-fuckin', fuckin' funny," Michael spit a little as those words passed his lips and Trevor removed one hand from Michael's hip, using his dirty thumb to wipe away the unwanted mess he made, catching the spit before it rolled down his chin. "You are acting fucking funny, now lay down," Trevor's voice was still a simple echo to Michael's ears. Trevor brought his spit slicked thumb to his own lips and licked it clean. The taste of Michael's saliva was almost too much. Trevor could taste whiskey on his own tongue now, but it only made him growl in pleasure.

Being careful but not too careful with Michael, Trevor shoved him down onto the couch, making sure the back of his head didn't hit the arm rest and he stared down Michael's suit covered body. What kept Trevor staring like the pervert he was, was how Michael was beginning to react to the drug.

Those hands of his that were once dangling off the couch were now rolling desperately across his stomach. Trevor could see the start of sweat shine on Michael's forehead. It made his heart jump and his throat go dry.

The semi he had now became a full on erection within seconds. "Oh fuck, Mikey," Trevor's tone was teasing and very low, while his sandy brown eyes continued to watch his best friend fondle himself. Michael's vision was slowly coming back to him, but that didn't mean his mind was close behind. Eventually, the older ex-bank robber could see everything but his hands continued to do what they were doing. His lids were still heavy and a smile found his wet lips.

"Wh-where a-am I?" he whispered and let out a startling chuckle that made Trevor's skin tingle. The observer shook at the sight and smiled, bringing his body close to the couch. Maybe Trevor gave him the drug to touch him a little, relax all of those tight muscles but not full on rape wasn't proud of being referred to as a predator. Relaxation was what Michael needed and tonight he was definitely going to get it.

"Just relax, wiggle worm," Trevor hummed, standing above Michael, who wiggled around on the couch like an eager school girl. His small smile was sweet, those jade eyes of his shining in the dim light and that damn body of his just making Trevor's eyes water. No wonder Trevor loved the fuck out of this man. He had the looks, he had a way with words, he definitely was an asshole, but most of all, he was the only one Trevor could see himself spending the rest of his fucking days with.

Getting to his knees, one at a time, Trevor looked at Michael's smiling lips then into those heavy jade eyes that had suddenly found his own. "Just let Uncle T work his wonderful magic," he leaned into Michael's personal barrier and found his lips pressed hard into the soft flesh of M's cheek. He was hot to the touch and a little bit sweaty, but that didn't bother Trevor. He could taste the salt from Michael's skin on his lips.

He raised one hand up and over Michael's face, using his thumb to trace across his wet lips. Michael turned his head in Trevor's direction and he slowly parted his lips, offering Trevor entrance. Mr. Philips let out a low groan and tightened his brows, slowly pressing his thumb into his wet mouth.

"Y-you love m-me?" was all that Trevor could hear pass through those drugged lips, feeling Michael's teeth sink down on his salty thumb with little pressure. The meth-head's chest was aching, and his skin was burning from all the sweat that began to pop free from his pores. He wanted to fucking scream at the intense pressure build up in the pit of his stomach, his heart and the pulsing pain between his legs. No words left Trevor's lips. He felt his body twitch and the tickling of a sweat bead rolling down his face.

Keeping his eyes in Michael's dazed stare, Trevor coughed and leaned in further against the couch, his lips just mere inches away from Michael's. He removed his spit coated thumb from M's mouth and brought it close to his own, again licking away the warm spit in slow, small laps.

He swallowed thickly, enjoying the strange flavors their saliva had made, Michael's warmer than his own as it went down his throat. "I do Mikey, I really fucking do," Trevor said in that deep rugged voice that he knew Michael liked, running a hand over the top of his thinning hair. Michael closed his eyes and a wide smile found a way over his lips. The older man had one arm limp across his half-exposed belly and the opposite hand clawing at his own thigh, while his parted lips released soft murmurs that continued to make Trevor weak.

Sitting up straighter on his knees, Trevor reached over Michael and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, looking down at his closed eyes. Having done this to Michael, his own best friend, Trevor began to feel terrible about the whole thing, but it was always a damn struggle to even be in the same room as Michael, without an argument of course. He had been more than half of the reason Trevor had gotten deep into drugs and all the other things he found himself doing.

When Trevor said he loved him, he really meant every word of it. Now with his hands tucked away inside the warmth of Michael's shirt, he felt his eyes water. This was all forced; Trevor never wanted anything to be forced with Michael.

It was funny how reality of this was finally kicking Trevor in the head, making him see the real picture. He lured him here and used Sapphire to give frustrated Michael the pill. He was Lucifer himself, using people for his own contentment. The anger and frustration Trevor felt about himself began to bubble to the surface and he stood to his feet and knocked one of his fists into one of the walls, unable at this moment to feel the pain that was sure to shoot straight up his arm.

He knew how desperately he wanted to be with Michael and he knew just how crazy he'd go if Michael were to leave him again. Times like these, when Trevor realizes just exactly how his mind works, when he sees the terrible things he does to others, he instantly goes numb.

"I fucking love you Michael!" Trevor yelled, his voice breaking through the thick silence, while watching his drugged up friend wiggle all around on the couch, body coated in a sweat that Trevor could suddenly see through his clothes. Not hearing a peep out of Michael, Trevor came back towards the creaking couch and he leaned forward until both of their noses touched. The lanky man stayed leaned over in place, savoring this moment, the smells and the way he felt being so close to someone he wanted so bad.

Trevor slowly closed the gap between them. The hot contact of both of their mouths sent a shock wave up Trevor's spine and his fingers involuntarily trembled, wanting more.

Michael's lips were cracked open just slightly as Trevor tried his best to kiss them, using his hands to pull away the thicker man's silver jacket. He dropped it to the floor as he eased it off carefully as he could and his hands quickly smashed into both of Michael's curvey sides, pulling the shirt up from out of his pants. "I love you," Trevor closed his eyes, murmuring words that only came from the heart, moving his lips from Michael's down to the sweaty nook of his neck. The thick body beneath him jerked a few times but not out of retaliation. Michael groaned a few times but other than that, he was still.

"I love you!" this time Trevor growled, biting down hard onto the cartilage one of Michael's ears, only getting a soft moan from him. Moving himself from the sweaty mess of Michael, Trevor looked down at him and swung his left leg up and over Michael, wedging it in between him and the back of the couch, leaving the other on the ground to hold his weight. Trevor's lips formed a crooked smile and he tilted his head, putting his hands faced down over Michael's bare chest. His long fingers playfully tangled themselves up in the coarse hair that covered M's body.

He remembered the feeling of him. The last time Trevor had seen Michael naked, was the last time he had tasted him, felt him, breathed against him, but now, he was reliving all of it. Trevor wanted Michael to wake up from this feeling good. Even if he had no fucking clue what happened, Trevor still wanted the bastard to feel something, anything that would bring a smile to his face.

**.**

Trevor was no longer doing this for himself, he was doing this for Michael. He leaned into Michael again and kissed his lips. As thin as Michael's lips were, they definitely felt like a pair of plush pillows against Trevor's.

Within time, Trevor had Michael's torso uncovered, clothes tossed into a pile on the floor. He couldn't help himself though. He could just sit here and stare at this fat fuck forever, kiss him forever and love him for an eternity. Slowly, out of the blue, Michael's body began to move again. It's like he had fallen asleep, not unconscious and his sweet jade eyes opened up to meet Trevor's. Those pupils in his eyes were blown wide from the drug and Trevor kissed his lips again just before moving down towards his belly button.

"I'll be gentle Michael," the calm whispers that passed Trevor's lips were not at all like him. It seemed that Michael had been the only person that had the chance to see Trevor's sweet, tender side. Michael was the only person that made Trevor feel the way he felt.

Rolling his head around against the arm of the couch, Michael's lips parted and his eyes searched the room, like he was slowly coming off the high, off that messed up kind of high that drug gave him. But that wasn't it. Michael's body was beginning to shine in a mess of sweat and it was seeping through his clothes that Trevor had noticed. Even Trevor had began to grow uncomfortable of the heat between them and the constant wiggling Michael was doing beneath him.

But he didn't do anything about it. He lowered himself down on Michael, keeping his hands flat over his collarbone and breathed hot along his stomach until he met the dark belly button below his chin. Dark hair covered it but Trevor closed his eyes and plunged his tongue in as deep as it could go, enjoying the taste that coated half of his tongue. Trevor let his nose rest against Michael's soft flesh, inhaling the fading scent leftover from his cologne, as his hands traveled down south, resting heavy over the soft flesh of Michael's pecks. The drugged man only let out continual whimpers. Trevor had a feeling that some part of Michael could still feel and he liked that.

Dipping his tongue in and out of Michael's belly button, Trevor met his eyes again and lowered his head, wrapping his lips around it, attempting to leave the world's darkest love-bite. The older man growled hard this time and it made Trevor chuckle.

Against Trevor's chest, he could feel the obvious hardness of Michael twitch against him. "Got a surprise for Uncle T I see," Trevor teased, holding himself up, smiling down at Michael with a matching erection in return. Michael wiggled some more and with rough movements, Trevor yanked the man's silver pants off his ass and down his legs, leaving him in a pair of dark blue boxers.

"Ugh!" a surprising whimper escaped Michael's lips when one of his own hands came down and rested against his dick, closing his eyes. Trevor sat up with an expression that would make Michael frown and he leaned back against him, removing Michael's hand and replaced it with his own.

Trevor was gentle, just like he said, gripping the length of Michael through those cotton boxers, reaching for his mouth. With Michael now half naked, Trevor could only growl and sit up, trying to be as quick as possible to strip himself, careful not to knock an elbow in Michael's face in the proccess. It was a good thing he locked the door. He could vaguely hear the beat of the music and that was okay. Once his jeans were kicked off onto the floor, in the growing pile beside the couch along with everything else, Trevor poked both of his thumbs underneath the waistband of Michael's boxers and pulled them down.

"Oh," Michael continued to groan like a hormonal teenager, moving around so much that one of his knees came up and came crashing into Trevor's vulnerable underside. The younger man sucked in his bottom lip to keep in a wicked curse and put one hand around Michael's throat.

"You know how I like it, don'tcha," he teased again leaning into Michael once more, pressing his lips into M's, while his opposite hand rubbed at Michael's length. The pain wasn't overbearing but it did hurt like a bitch. Tightening his fingers around Michael's pulsing neck, Trevor grabbed his dick with his other hand and smashed it hard against M's, slowly stroking both of the lengths as one.

The friction was powerful and an involuntary gasped moved passed Trevor's cracked lips in one hot breath. Trevor knew that he didn't need this, it felt damn good, but Michael was the one who was repressed, tense and a fucking stick-in-the-mud all the goddamn time. After he wet their dicks with what they had of precum on top, Trevor's grip went tight and his motions went a little quicker. He already knew Michael wasn't aware of this, or even that Trevor was the one doing it, but he continued to moan and whimper as if he knew.

That made Trevor smile. "You are mine, Michael," the lanky man growled and leaned forward until his lips were just seconds away from Michael's, fingers squeezing around his neck even tighter. The love and passion that Trevor had for Michael was intense, painful and sometimes dangerous.

He's marked Townely as his so many times in the past, he had been Trevor's before he was ever Amanda's. Trevor let go of his own dick and continued to work on Michael. The thicker man parted his lips and his eyes were locked shut. A deep groan passed through and Trevor captured Michael's lips again, rough and needy. That same hand was still wrapped around Michael's throat, and the other on his dick, pumping him as careful as he could. The passion and heat was eventually victorious between them. As much as Trevor now hated this strung up Michael, he continued to find himself talking to him as if he was aware.

"Why don't you ever tell me you fucking love me Michael, that you need me, tell me that you need me!" Trevor's demeanor had suddenly changed. It was scary knowing how quickly his feelings at the time could disappear and turn into something dangerously explosive.

His mouth found Michael's left ear and he began to suckle on the delicate earlobe, his hand working a little bit harder. Michael's body began to move against Trevor's, the sweat of their bodies mingling together, wet and slippery. The meth user had slipped his tongue back inside Michael's ear, tasting and feeling around, remembering the familiar territory that he had missed for so long. Trevor could taste a tiny bit of Michael's bitter ear wax but nothing terrible. That man knew how to keep himself clean; part of Trevor disliked it but what could he do?

Michael's eyes opened again and Trevor was there to see them. Trevor's fingers around him grew tight and strong, pumping without bothering to wet him up again. Trevor just lay there staring into the eyes of his secret lover, wanting to stay in this position forever.

"I want you!" his tone was low and his words were impatient, wanting an answer out of Michael, but he already knew he wasn't going to get one, at least not a coherent one. Looking into his eyes, Trevor slammed his lips against Michael's again and felt a sudden moan from him vibrate against his lips. His sweat speckled body was now covered in goosebumps. Even if Michael was high as he was, he still had the power to make Trevor weak. Trevor felt his dick twitch against Michael's smooth stomach but he wasn't so worried about himself right at the moment. His grip was still on Michael's needy dick, his wrist moving up and back down in a rough kind of way.

"Uh!" a random groan left Michael's parted lips and his eyes went shut, hips bucking up into the other man's grip. That sudden motion made Trevor smile ear to ear. He was pleased that Michael was still participating even on the drug, but the sad thing about it was that Michael truly had no clue what was really going on and who was doing this to him.

Feeling his hips though made Trevor's heart pound. Without much more to say, Trevor went down Michael's wet body, enjoying the salty taste of his skin on the way and with his hand on the throbbing length of Michael, the meth user poked his tongue free from between his lips and let the tip fall against the soft, warm head just above his nose. The smell he recognized and it brought a smile to his face. While he played with the head, Trevor decided to put his opposite hand to work. His first idea was to jerk himself, but fuck, that wasn't going to solve a whole lot, besides make a damn mess, but his second thought was something much more dark and intimate that Michael had usually turned his nose up to.

Murmuring another 'I love you' Trevor lowered his head down further on the hard length before him, toes curling and stomach flipping at the next taste he also loved and he pressed his tongue hard against a vulnerable vein and instantly felt it jerk inside his mouth.

The balding man breathed heavy through his nose and groaned against Michael's dick, trying his best to take it all in before pulling off. Trevor looked down at the dick before him, noticed how much it shined in the dim light of all that damn spit and he smiled, reaching forward to kiss at his neck. Michael's body continued to move but when Trevor felt it shake, he couldn't stop himself. Once their dicks met as one again, the younger man raised himself up so that their bodies were no longer touching, and he stared down at his lover, keeping his arms tight on either side of M's head, moving his own hips against the others.

He didn't want to use his hands to keep their dicks aligned, to Trevor that didn't really matter. What did was how Michael felt against him. The warmth of the saliva and sweat made him growl something dangerous, and he continued to hump the opposite man until he knew he was on the verge of bursting. That wasn't what he really wanted.

"Fucking cute," Trevor breathed heavy, using one of his thumbs to trace small half circles across Michael's wet temple, seeing just how crazy his dark hair could get when in a sweaty mess. Trevor stopped and lowered himself back down into Michael, sighing in relief that he was still able to feel this way again. Mr. Philips was a messed up fucker, he had done pretty much every illegal thing there ever was, and this was one of them. But whenever he looked down at Michael, he felt bad. He felt like the creep he was. It was true when Trevor admited to himself that he was a baby, he was and there was no denying that. He hurt others, and even the ones he loved just for fun. The honesty out of all of this was that he was really hurting himself and he knew that.

An hour had already came and went. No one moved, no one spoke. Trevor laid against Michael, his cheek against his collarbone and his arms wrapped tightly underneath M's bigger body. Trevor felt comfortable in this position. Their bodies now cold from being so still for so long.

Trevor still had a few tricks up his sleeves. He slid himself down Michael for the third time around, kissed and licked as usual on the way and now on his knees, between his thighs, Trevor put his hands around each of Michael's ankles and pushes them up until his knees came to a bend. Doing so gave Trevor a little bit more room, but it also gave him the view he enjoyed.

He swallowed thickly and the taste was Michael. Looking from the opposite end of the small couch at Michael, Trevor slipped his index and middle finger through his cracked lips and sucked on them a little bit before removing them slowly, honestly turning himself on in the proccess. With a devilish grin, he sat up straight with his lower back against the arm of the couch and with a kiss on M's knee, he wiggled his two fingers inside the other man's body, careful and being as slow as he could. Michael definitely moved around but not what Trevor expected to see.

Gasps and moans escaped Michael's lips and it was all like music to Trevor's ears. "I want to show you just how fucking much I love you!" Trevor continued to push his fingers through, feeling the tightness of his friend getting somewhat in the way, but he managed to ease his way deeper inside, using his other hand to jerk Michael hard and slow.

Trevor smiled at Michael, a sweet one. That night he managed to get Michael to release a fuck load of tension. When it came around the time to take Michael back home, Trevor was a little hurt but he had to get over that.

**.**

The next morning, Michael sat up with a deep ringing in his ear and an explosive headache pounding against his skull. He opened up his eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun. Too many goddamn windows.

He found himself on the couch, in a white tank top and his silver dress pants. "What the fuck!" he cursed and put a hand to his forehead, wanting to know what the hell was going on, eyes scanning the living room for any evidence of a break in. Nothing. He closed one eye and stood up on weak legs, realizing he was still in his damn shoes.

His body felt weak but in a good way that he could 'ah' to and he never woke up to feeling that way. Michael furrowed his brows and staggered forward as if he were drunk and he came to a stop at the arch of the doorway coming into the living room, leaning his body against it.

After a minute of rest, he came back to life and resumed his sluggish walk towards the kitchen. The light, damn all that light was going to be the death of him. Maybe he got really drunk last night because he had no idea how he could be dealing with such an intense headache. "I need a drink," he said aloud, smacking his dry lips and nearly tripped over the threshold of the doorway, seeing that it was raised more than it should be and then came to an abrupt hault against the island.

One hand still remained against the side of his head, hoping that it could relieve him of the pain. When he opened up his other eye, he looked around, all around. The kitchen wasn't a filthy god damn mess that he remembered it being and he noticed on the island, a fresh bowl of fruit, oranges! Fuck, he hated those fucking things and then he dragged his eyes towards the center, where an off-white vase sat full of daisies.

Michael had a feminine side to him. He was a fucking sucker for daisies and he wasn't ashamed to admit that. They were simply beautiful. Their scent wasn't offending and just the look of them made him smile.

Somebody was here. The first person that came to his mind was Amanda but she would never do something like this; she expected that from Michael. So this all confused Michael until he thought about that crazy ass friend of his. Amanda knew that Michael liked daisies but she always poked fun. The only person he knew that wouldn't make fun of him for it was Trevor. That man knew almost everything about him.

Looking around for a second time, Michael could see that every surface, even the floor had been picked up and cleaned. No dirty dishes, no empty whisky bottles, no cigar butts, no nothing that could ruin Michael's day.

He felt a rush of excitement and joy? Or maybe he was coming down with something. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to bother him. He had something he loved right in front of him and it made him smile. Maybe there was someone in this world that truly cared about him.

**::**

**E/N: I just loved the way Trevor loves Michael! I could just see something like this happening! Anyway, I hope you readers liked it and I hope I didn't scare anybody. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
